The Perfect Kiss
by Lady Phantom Dawn
Summary: Every year, Lindy makes a list of New Year's resolutions. At the annual Watson New Year's Eve party, Garett confronts Lindy about this 'unrealistic' list, which leads to to his own participation in the list. Garett/Lindy; ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own I Didn't Do It.**

* * *

><p>Winter had set in perfectly at the crest of the year, providing a smooth white blanket of snow for New Year's Eve. The central coffee table in the living room had been set with flutes of sparkling grape juice for those present, and the TV played the Times Square coverage for the ball drop, which was to happen in thirty minutes.<p>

Both Watson parents were off hovering in the kitchen, preparing last minute party snacks for the gang of five teenagers in their house, who they knew would likely be awake all night. Lindy had insisted on continuing her tradition of the annual New Year's Eve party with her friends, most of whom were gathered around the TV and couch. Jasmine was glued to the performance of some hot new boy band who had managed to snag a slot to perform in Times Square that year. Logan and Delia were arguing over the use of confetti canons and how they could get one. And Garett was picking the M&Ms out of the trail mix on the side table.

Popping one of the blue candies in his mouth, Garett sat forward to speak to Logan. "Where's Lindy? I thought she said she was coming right back."

Logan stopped mid-sentence about something to do with the principal's office and said confetti canons. "I don't know. Probably in her room. She's spent most of the last few days in there."

Allowing Logan and Delia to return to plotting antics, Garett nodded and pushed himself up from the couch. Taking the stairs, he found himself in front of Lindy's open bedroom door easily. He hadn't been inside in years, but he forced himself to keep his eyes from roaming. Just in case any _unmentionables _were laying around.

Lindy was standing at her desk with a pristine piece of paper in her hand. He knocked on the door frame, and she turned around.

"Oh, hey, Garett. I'm just putting some finishing touches on my resolutions."

Of course. Lindy's resolutions. How could he have forgotten? Every year, Lindy wrote up a list of about fifty or so resolutions for the new year. And, somehow, she always managed to get the entire thing done. It was one of those things that only dedicated souls like Lindy could pull off. Garett knew for a fact that Logan always only gave himself one of the easiest resolutions and still sometimes even failed at that.

"Oh, yeah? What's on it this year?" Garett asked, crossing the threshold. He felt like he had just committed a crime most grievous by doing so, but Lindy didn't even seem to notice it if it were.

She held up the piece of paper, which he could see now was stapled, and smiled. "Lots. This year is going to be big."

Garett took the offered list and scanned it. "You're crazy, Lindy."

"Why? It's all manageable. Easy." Lindy grinned as she looked up at him, but Garett just raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"How? You need money to do some of this stuff. Like...'Visit Rome.' That's a lot of money, Lindy. Or...it's open to interpretation. Like...uh, 'Have a perfect kiss.' What does that even mean? What makes a kiss perfect?" he asked.

Lindy stood with a huff, and he realized quite suddenly that she was blushing. A lot. "The kind that - " She snatched the list from him. "The kind that gives you butterflies, makes you melt. That type of stuff. But I wouldn't expect you to understand. Last time I checked, you thought kissing was gross."

"Because it is!" Garett snapped. He didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it did. And he hated the way it made her glare at him. He sighed. "Look, kissing is...well, there's germs."

"There's germs everywhere, Garett," Lindy said, but luckily, some of the humor was back in her eyes with that comment as if she found it hilarious that he thought kissing was gross. As if he were six years old and still used the word 'cooties' in reference to girls. "Besides, that's what the immune system is for."

"My immune system is shoddy," Garett said, really because it was the only reasonable comeback he had for her. "But that's not the point, Lindy! The point is that your list is open to interpretations, and that's not fair, is it?"

"It's _my_ list. Of course it's fair!" Lindy leaned over and grabbed the tape dispenser off the edge of her desk. She moved around him to walk to her closet. "It's no one else's business anyhow. I get it done every year."

"Yeah, but maybe your interpretation and my own aren't the same. So, maybe you'll claim to have done something, but I don't think you have. It's a shame to finish a list but no one believes you because you haven't met the criteria."

"That's their problem." Lindy opened her closet door to tape up the list on the inside of it where she might see it every day. "Why do you care?"

Garett shrugged. He wasn't quite sure why he did care. He might have written it off to killing the time left in the year. Or perhaps it bothered him. No, not her obsession with lists and immense amounts of New Year's resolutions. But the kissing thing. She always finished the list. And if she finished this one, then that meant she would have kissed some guy - had a _perfect_, butterfly giving, heart-pounding, knee-knocking, absolutely melting kiss - by this time one year from now. And it made his heart clench with anxiety.

"Lindy, Garett! Mom says to come down; there's just fifteen minutes," Logan called from downstairs.

Garett watched Lindy shut her closet door and return the tape to its spot on her desk. He made himself move after that before she could prompt him further to leave or repeat her question. He reached the couch before she did and couldn't even recall the action of walking down the stairs seconds previous.

"Dude, you ok?" Logan asked when he sat down beside Delia on the couch.

Garett nodded, even though his mind felt like it was exploding. His criticism of Lindy's list had been too harsh. At least, too harsh coming from a friend. Now, a jealous boyfriend maybe was the place it likely would have come from. But, he and Lindy were the latter. Friends. Always would be just friends. Besides that, he wasn't jealous and he most certainly was not her boyfriend. And he didn't want to be.

But Garett found his gaze slowly drifting to where Lindy sat on the arm of Jasmine's chair. She was laughing at something Jasmine had said about what was on the TV. And he suddenly found himself loving the way she laughed, her nose wrinkled and her smile a killer one thousand watt. He noticed she was wearing some type of shiny lip gloss. He wondered if her lips would feel soft beneath his own. Ok, maybe he could believe he was jealous. And, even more surprising, maybe he could believe kissing wouldn't be _so_ gross.

Logan pushed a flute of the grape juice into Garett's hand when the one minute countdown started. All five friends and the two adults were standing around the coffee table, their eyes focused on the TV countdown. When it hit zero, they all chimed "Happy New Year!" and clinked glasses before drinking to the fresh year ahead.

"Hey, bro, we survived another year!" Logan said, and hi-fived Garett.

But Garett felt like his head was disconnected from his body. Jasmine and Lindy had just hugged, and the Watson parents were kissing, which their children ignored. And then he knew it had to be then.

As Logan moved past him to give Delia a hi-five too, Garett set his flute down on the coffee table and walked over to Lindy.

"Happy New Year, Garett!" Lindy chirped, beaming at him.

Garett returned the smile. "Yeah, Happy New Year. You have to get started on your list now."

She gave a nervous laugh as if remembering their conversation from earlier. "Yeah, I do."

"Mind if I help?" he asked.

She gave him a quizzical look, but it was gone in the instant that he stepped closer to her, cupped her cheek in one hand, and kissed her. Right there. In front of everyone. He even heard a distinct giggle from Jasmine, a gasp from Logan, and some sarcastic comment from Delia. But it all went away when Lindy wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him back.

He had been right; her lips were soft beneath his, and the way their lips melded together was nearly magical. And then he felt the butterflies and the melting of his muscles into pure bliss when she slid her fingers into his hair. Maybe Lindy was right and it wasn't up to interpretation. Maybe there was such a thing as a perfect kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, please feel free to leave a review and favorite this. Also, check out my other stories by going to my profile page. If you have any questions or other comments, you can PM me. :) Happy reading. <strong>


End file.
